cuentos de los dioses
by koisshi saotome
Summary: RANMA 1/2 pequeñas historias sin relación alguna, de diferente trama y diferente tipo provocadas por que los dioses querían des aburrirse un rato y Ranma y la familia Tendo/Saotome estaban en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado.
1. Chapter 1

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON TODOS DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, LOS USO SOLAMENTE PARA ENTRETENERNOS Y SIN FINES DE LUCRO LES DOY UNA TRAMA CREADA UNICAMENTE POR MIS LOCAS NEURONAS…**

_**Era un momento tranquilo en el mundo de los dioses, los dioses principales no se encontraban en ese momento así que los más jóvenes tendrían tiempo para divertirse un rato.**_

_**Un joven de cabellos plateados, lacios y hermosos, atados en una coleta (tipo inutaisho) que portaba una armadura plateada brillante con un escudo azul marino con una luna brillante y hermosa como imagen central se sentó en el trono que compartía junto a su hermana, una joven de cabellos dorados, un hermoso vestido de colores amarillos y anaranjado, adornado por varias joyas de oro y un collar amarillo con la imagen de un brillante sol reluciendo al centro… ellos eran los jóvenes hermanos más sabios entre los jóvenes dioses de todo el cielo. Todos los dioses que no pertenecían a los 10 principales tenían un cielo respectivo, en este caso los dos jóvenes dioses del sol y la luna darían un momento de entretenimiento a todos los demás en el propio…**_

-asegúrate de no pasarte de malo con ellos… recuerda que son humanos y no resisten tanto como nosotros-_**susurro la diosa del sol.**_

-no te preocupes… haremos un trato con ellos, todos nosotros les ofreceremos algo y si aceptan pues… nos aseguraremos de no matarlos permanente mente…-_** contesto su hermano el dios de la luna.**_

_**El joven llamo la atención de todos los demás dioses invitados en ese momento a su parte del cielo…**_

_**Mientras tanto en el mundo terrenal, para ser más específicos, en el distrito de Nerima…**_

-¡que aburrido estoy!-_** grito Ranma, pues en ese momento trataba de aprender unas fórmulas matemáticas que su querida prometida le explicaba…**_

-ya tranquilízate… esta es la última y bajamos a cenar..._** mientras tanto en la plata baja del edificio, Kasumi terminaba de preparar la cena y justo cuando Ranma apoyo el lápiz en el papel para hacer un mediocre esfuerzo por poner en práctica lo poco que le entendió a Akane, Kasumi dio el grito salvador…**_

-¡todos vengan ya, la cena esta lista!_** Ante esta señal, toda la familia comenzó a salir de sus asuntos y a entrar en el asunto "cena" por lo tanto Ranma salto de su silla y corrió a afuera de la habitación, agradeciendo a Akane implícitamente en la oración…**_

-¡salvado por la campana! ¡Para la próxima será Akane!

_**La joven de azulados cabellos únicamente suspiro resignada, la verdad que el parecía un niño pequeño, solo se puso en pie y bajo para cenar.**_

_**Abajo la cena transcurría de una manera normal, con Ranma y Genma peleando por la comida, HapposaI robándole parte de su ración a Soun, Nodoka ignorando a su marido y a su hijo mientras conversaba animada mente con la hermana mayor de su futura nuera mientras Akane peleaba con Naviki por unas fotos vendidas a Kuno y publicadas en el periódico escolar en un mensaje en el que el joven Tatehuaki pedía que dejara a Ranma por el…**_

_**En eso estaban cuando de la nada un resplandor cálido los envolvió y aparecieron en lo que parecía ser el cielo, en un enorme salón rodeados por múltiples personalidades distintas, algunos hermosos como los dos seres que estaban frente a ellos, otros, en cambio, eran horribles y aterradores como el que estaba al fondo, en una esquina oscura.**_

-¿q…que paso?_** Pregunto Ranma aun un poco atontado por el sorprendente viaje…**_

-no se preocupen están en el cielo, lugar donde habitamos los dioses, para entretenernos por un momento a cambio de algunos "dones"_** dijo amablemente la diosa del sol**_

-¿entretenerlos?_** Se atrevio a preguntar Akane**_

-en efecto… claro para ser justos, si logran soportar dos noches y dos días con nosotros se les entregaran unos dones…_** interrumpió el dios de la luna**_

-¿qué clase de dones?- _**pregunto atrevidamente HapposaI interesado en la recompensa…**_

-pues… ofrezcan algo, el mejor entretenimiento no es nada barato-_** el dios de la luna alzo un poco la voz para que los demás dioses lo oyeran, todos al oírlo propusieron algo, de verdad tenían que estar aburridos, y también tenían entendido que sus peripecias y aventuras eran las más divertidas de todo Japón…**_

_**La diosa del sol ofreció tres días soleados para que pudieran ir de paseo.**_

_**El dios de la pobreza prometió no visitar su casa en un año.**_

_**La diosa de la tierra prometió que en su jardín surgirían todos los tipos de plantas buenas existentes. **_

_**El dios de la guerra prometió alejarse un tiempo de Nerima**_

_**Los dioses de la comida prometieron que esto no les faltaría en un año entero**_

_**El dios del rayo prometió no atacarlos… aunque de hecho no lo tenía planeado en ningún momento…**_

_**En cierta parte de la conversación Akane se percató que sentado entre Ranma y ella se encontraba un joven, este joven era el dios del amor, y detrás de ella se encontraba el espíritu de la furia y los celos, en ese momento se percató que por su causa era que golpeaba tan frecuente mente a Ranma.**_

_**Soun escucho con atención y cuando estaba a punto de contestar negativamente HapposaI lo interrumpió aceptando la propuesta únicamente por la comida…**_

**Pues… este es el nuevo… sé que QUe desaparecí y que aparte de todo pues… o he terminado el de hay otro tú! pero aceptémoslo ese no está produciendo interés y no puedo vivir atada al pasado…**

**A partir de aquí serán pequeñas historias, a veses de terror, a veces de comedia, a veces de romance y otras de tragedia. Dejen sus reviews y aviso iré actualizando cada una o dos semanas…**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS Y MENSAGES:**

**JROSAS: TE QUIERO MUCHO AMIGA Y HAGO ESTO PENSANDO EN TI…**

**SESSHOMARUSAMA: AQUÍ HAY OTRO, SI YA LO SE TE DEBO CREO QUE TRES FICS PERO… **

**ES QUE NO SE COMO EMPEZAR LOS OTROOOOS…. LO SIENTOOOOO.**


	2. 2- bromas

**LOS PERSONAGES NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD Y O LOS USO CON FINES DE LUCRO, SON DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI Y YO LOS USO PARA DIVERTIRMEEEE…**

_**DIA DE LOS INOCENTES**_

-muy bien comenzare yo-_** dijo el joven dios de la luna mientras se ponía en pie en el centro del salón, en un podio, junto a una bola de lo que parecía ser cristal, un resplandor broto de ella y se proyecto sobre la familia Tendo/Saotome para luego estos desaparecer con la voz del dios.**_

-_era una tarde tranquila en Nerima_ -_**narraba el joven- **_ _era lo que los hombres de la tierra llaman el día de los inocentes y el joven Ranma Saotome a pesar de no ser occidental y no compartir esas costumbres, oyó en algún lugar la costumbre practicada ese día en varios países del resto del mundo y le pareció interesante…_

_Akane se acababa de parar, al salir de la cama y abrir la puerta para bajar a comer, porque era domingo y no tenían clases, una cubeta de agua helada cayó sobre du cabeza, con una nota envuelta en plástico para no mojarse, de parte de su prometido…_

-Jajajaja soy el rey de las bromas…

_Akane estaba furiosa y tenía que vengarse de alguna manera, así le costara la vida, la dignidad o incluso el orgullo se vengaría…._

_Ranma se encontraba en el patio principal, haciendo sus katas, Genma tenía gripe y no se levantaría en todo el día así que no tenía con quien pelear…_

_Kasumi salió en ese momento de la casa, y aprovechando la presencia del joven le pidió su camiseta blanca de tirantes para lavarla, el joven accedió a la petición de la sonriente Kasumi y le dio la dichosa camiseta, justo en el momento que su torso quedo al descubierto Akane lanzo desde su ventana un balde de agua helada mientras HapposaI pasaba con su "botín" por la barda de la casa, por lo tanto, al ver a la pelirroja con el torso desnudo se lanzó a acosarle, el joven, ahora chica, corrió huyendo del viejo mientras le arremetía con golpes potentes que el anciano únicamente esquivaba para evitarse líos mayores, en casa Akane no paraba de reír al ver como su prometido huía de una enorme horda de jóvenes salidos de no sé dónde para pedirle una cita a la sexi pelirroja que corría por Nerima con el torso desnudo._

_Cuando por fin, después de alrededor de una hora de persecución, Ranma regreso a casa, Akane ya le tenía preparado un baño, su ropa y una tetera, era lo menos que podía hacer después de que su prometido le brindara tanta diversión, ahora sí que comprendía a Naviki… _

_**Juro que me las pagaras Akane Tendo…**__-dijo el joven mientras el chorro de agua caliente salido de la tetera traída por su prometida le devolvía su forma original…_

_Poco después del anochecer Akane se metió a bañar y luego de que entro en la bañera Ranma comenzó a reírse entre dientes controlándose lo más que podía pero ya no pudo oponer resistencia a su risa cuando se escuchó el atoradísimo grito de Akane desde el baño, el fingiendo preocupación y botado de risa, subió a verla y desde afuera de la puerta pregunto el estado de su prometida…_

_**-Akane ¿Qué te ocurrió?**__ Al decir esto la puerta se abrió y Akane le grito con mucha ira, mientras le lanzaba un jabón_

_**-¡maldito seaaaaas!**__ Ella se acercaba intimidantemente, con un aura de combate inmisericorde y explosiva, que en cualquier momento estallaría en una lluvia de golpes contra Ranma. Cuando estuvo a poco de golpearlo un sapo enorme salto sobre la cabeza de Akane, dio un sonoro ¡croak! Y los miraba a ambos amistosa mente, Akane se detuvo en seco miro al sapo por unos segundos, Ranma levanto la mirada y se quedó mirando al inocente vertebrado, luego de unos segundos de mirar al pobre animal Ranma estallo en carcajadas, el sapo volvió a croar y, Akane, humillada y molesta, lanzo al verrugoso animal en la cara de su prometido y corrió a su habitación cubriendo su rostro con las manos, Ranma se sintió mal al instante, era solo una broma, que de hecho, no le llegaba ni a la mitad al chistecito que le hizo por la mañana, pero de todas formas no quería que ella llorara, era solo un juego…_

_Salió al tejado, de ahí camino hasta quedar justo encima de su habitación se colgó quedando de cabeza justo frente a su ventana y ella le abrió casi de inmediato…_

_**-Akane lo siento… no quería que te sintieras mal… era… solo un juego… **__dijo el mirando la súper interesante pared del cuarto Akane_

_**-no te preocupes Ranma fui demasiado inmadura… a fin de cuentas no puedo enojarme con Tigo, no con todo el amor que te tengo…**__ contesto Akane mirándolo a los ojos, pero algo raro había en su rostro que Ranma no noto: a pesar de las palabras que decía, en su rostro no había más que una sonrisa, uno normalmente esperaría mínimo un sonrojo pero no…_

_**-q…¿qué?**__ Dijo Ranma analizando la información recién escuchada…_

_**-te amo Ranma**__ pronuncio Akane para luego cerrar los ojos y acercarse lentamente a su prometido, que permanecía inmóvil, en su torpe cerebro solo habían tres palabras: "te amo Ranma" ._

_Con su poca capacidad cerebral, lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos y esperar el contacto, pero lo que sintió provoco que cayera desde el tejado hasta el suelo:_

_Un rosado hocico de cerdo estampado a la fuerza contra sus labios… ¡era p-chan!_

_Akane había tomado al cerdito y, mientras Ranma tenía cerrados los ojos lo acerco a él…_

_Una vez que Ranma despertó de su shock y levanto la vista para ver a Akane esta le grito fuerte y clara mente para que lo escuchara…_

_-__**soy la reina de las bromas joven inexperto… pero **__bajo un poco su tono de voz casi volviéndose susurro__** no todo lo que dije es mentira…**_

_**Después de eso, un resplandor los envolvió y regresaron al cielo… todo había sido una ilusión creada por el dios de la luna, eso debía ser lo que querían decir con entretenerlos…**_

…

_**JAJAJAJAJA ¿QUE TAL QUEDO?**_

_**LA VERDAD ES QUE ES DIFICIL ESCRIBIR EN LA SEMANA DE EVALUACION Y APARTE QUE MI MUSA HUYO PARA DEJARLE ESPACIO A MI MEMORIA, COMO AYUDA PARA LOS EXAMENES…**_

_**SALUDOS Y AGADECIMIENTOS:**_

_**JROSAS: LO ADELANTE POR UN DIAAA! LO SIENTO MUCHO, ES QUE YO… BUENO ESTAMOS EN SEMNA DE EVALUACION Y ESTA MUY PESADA… PERO HE AQUÍ… TE QUIERRO MUCCHO AMMIGA!**_

_**SESSHOMARUSAMA: AQUÍ ESTA UTRO… SIGO INTENTANDO SUBIR EL DE CAMBIOS E EL EMBAAZO PERO FF ME LO REBOTA ¿Qué HAGO?**_


	3. 3- comparaciones

_**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON TODOS PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI YO SOLO LOS USO PARA ENTRETENERNOS SI NFINES DE LUCRO.**_

…

_**Después de eso, un resplandor los envolvió y regresaron al cielo… todo había sido una ilusión creada por el dios de la luna, eso debía ser lo que querían decir con entretenerlos…**_

…

_**La bella diosa del sol, con su mirada compasiva y ojos llenos de piedad se acercó a Akane y a Ranma, con sus propias, blancas e inmaculadas manos, tomo las de ellos y las unió, levanto su vista y con su mano dio una dulce caricia en la mejilla a Akane, luego, levanto la vista y se volvió a erguir, volteo tras de sí y camino asia su hermano…**_

_-_hermano, tu me prometiste que no les harías ningún daño… eso no es justo y así como tu rompiste tu promesa, yo romperé la mía… es mi turno-_** dijo la diosa en tono de reproche, después, camino al podio y comenzó…**_

_-Akane Tendo, no era la joven más fuerte, la más rápida, la más femenina, la de mejor cuerpo, ni tampoco la única…-_**decía la diosa del sol mientras todos aparecían en Nerima otra vez, en esta ocasión Ranma y Akane iban de camino al colegio- **_ ella sabía que de todas las prometidas ella no era la mejor, pero de todas formas ella sabía que, el tonto que caminaba sobre la barandilla al lado de ella, no daría su vida por la chinita loca que gustaba acosarlo, no movería cielo, mar y tierra para encontrar a la psicópata de kodachi y que tampoco lloraría a mares por creer muerta a ukio… porque ella a pesar de ser la que más ofende de todas, y de estar consciente de que ella no es la que tiene la mejor figura, como en el caso de shampoo, tampoco se ponía a sus pies como kodachi y tampoco era la mejor cocinera como lo era ukio, era la única que lo tenía a su disposición diaria mente, la que lo tenía en su casa día a día, y aunque él le ofendiera en sobre manera todos los días, ella sabía que era la dueña del corazón de ese testarudo joven de oscura coleta, y que esperaría a que él se armara de valor para decírselo toda la eternidad de ser necesario …_

_Ella se dio cuenta en ese momento…_

_Ese tonto tendría eternamente su corazón… y ella no cambiaría eso…_

_**Después de unos segundos Ranma bajo de la cerca para poder entrar al instituto y Akane aprovechando eso acelero el paso para llegar junto a él, y sin mirarlo, le tomo la mano cariñosamente y así caminaron hasta el salón de clases…**_

_**En ese momento el resplandor volvió a aparecer y regresaron todos al salón del cielo… Akane y Ranma aún estaban tomados de la mano, al percatarse de este hecho se soltaron rápida mente, pero dejando un brillante y limpio sonrojo en sus mejillas…**_

_**-¡**_eso no es justo! Hermana, dijiste que no pondrías romance –_**reclamo el dios de la luna a su hermana **_

-sí, yo dije que no pondría romance pero tu prometiste que no te burlarías de sus tiernos corazones enamorados-_** se defendió la diosa del sol sin darse cuenta de que hizo arder la mejillas de los muchachos de una manera increíble…**_

_**BUENO AQUÍ ESTA…**_

_**SI ME TARDE DEMAIADO, DISCULPENME PERO EN EL DIPLOMADO ME DEJAN MUCHA TAREA**_

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**_

_**JROSASS: AQUÍ TA EL OTRO AMIGA… ESPERO TE AGRADE… ES LO AXIMO Q SE ME PUDO OCURRIR Y POR SUPUESTO DEJAME AÑADIR QUE EL CAP ESTA EN TU HONOR**_

_**BRY: GRASIAS POOR EL COMENTARIOOOOOOOOOO! QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTO Y ESPERO QUE ESTE TE GUSTE… ES LO MAS SIMPLE QUE PUDE HACERLO… NO QUERIA METER UN BESO ARRUINARIA LA DULCE INOCENSIA DE LA DIOSA DEL SOL… JIJIIJIJIJJI EN TU HONOR TAMBIEN ESCRIBO ESTE CAP…**_


	4. terror

_**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON TODOS PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, Y YO LOS USO PARA MATAR MI TIEMPO Y HACER QUE USTEDES ASESINEN AL SUYO, OBVIAMENTE SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**_

…

_**ESTE TEXTO ESTA MUY FUERTE, ES PRIORITARIA MENTE SANGRIENTO, NO ME HAGO RESPONSABLE POR NADA DE LOS QUE PASE A CONSECUENCIA DE MI TEXTO…**_

_**PERO TAMPOCO EXAGEREN NO ESTA TAN MAL, Y NI ME DIGAN NADA SI ES MUY MALO NO ESTOY ACOSTUMBRADA A ESCRIBIR TERROR…**_

_**SOBRE AVISO NO HAY ENGAÑO NI ME DIGAN**_

_**LOS QUIERE**_

_**KOISSHI SAOTOME**_

…

_**Los jóvenes dioses gemelos discutían abiertamente, ella, aun estaba ofendida por que su hermano no cumplió su promesa y el estaba asqueado y molesto por lo empalagoso de la historia creada por su hermana…**_

_**En eso estaban cuando a su alrededor se oyó una exclamación de sorpresa y luego silencio absoluto…**_

_**Al voltear al ver también ellos quedaron en silencio:**_

_**Eran tres: una jovencita con un largo y entallado vestido negro, un cuerpo excelentemente bien formado y un largo y lacio cabello negro, con una sonrisa enmarcada por un rojo escarlata, un joven ms alto que ella, cabello negro, bien peinado y perfumado, escondía su rostro con el flequillo y lo único que se alcanzaba a ver era su fina sonrisa, tan discreta como la de la bella Gioconda de da vinci, y por ultimo una niña, de vestido blanco, una mirada seria y el cabello semi largo recogido por dos coletas.**_

_**Al entrar al salón completamente se detuvieron y desde la parte de atrás otro ser vestido de negro, con una mirada amenazante y una sonrisa espeluznante, que mostraba todos y cada uno de sus afilados colmillos, con una estatura descomunal y un caminar lento y pausado salió a recibirlos y a saludarlos…**_

-porque tardaron tanto, no se dan cuenta que ya comenzó la diosa del sol a con su romance?_** Dijo el dios más amenazante a los demás que comenzaron a darle varias explicaciones.**_

_**El dios de la luna regresando de su asombro se paro ante su hermana y desenfundo su espada, tan blanca como el astro que representaba el joven, y amenazando con ella a los recién llegados levanto la voz para preguntar…**_

-¡¿qué hacen aquí shinnigamis?!_**-al oír esto y ver la gran espada sostenida por el dios, el mismo que antes llamo la atención a su hermano tomo la palabra**_

-tranquilízate hermano, no vinimos a causar problemas, solo queremos divertir un rato con todos ustedes… prometemos no causar destrozos _**–y levanto la mano derecha ante su rostro en señal de juramento.**_

_**En eso estaban cuando por fin se decidió elegir al siguiente narrador que, en este caso fue el mayor de los shinnigamis...**_

…

_**Esa noche en nerima todo era felicidad…**_

_**O al menos en la casa tendo**_

_**Donde se felicitaba a la primogénita por su próximo matrimonio…**_

_**Estaban todos presentes…**_

_**Pero de un momento a otro un viento frio comenzó a soplar…**_

_**Un viento tan frio que calaba hasta lo más profundo de la medula…**_

_**Las puertas corredizas se cerraron una y otra vez…**_

_**La luz se extinguió…**_

_**La atmosfera se sintió pesada de un momento a otro…**_

_**Una niebla sepulcral apareció en la sala…**_

_**Todas las mujeres se replegaron a una de las paredes mientras que todos los artistas marciales de la casa se pusieron en guardia…**_

_**Un joven de cabello negro y corto apareció en la sala, entre la niebla…**_

_**Se paro ante la puerta corrediza que daba al jardín y levantó la mano derecha…**_

_**La señora Nodoka saotome fue atraída Asia el por hilos invisibles…**_

-hola… ¿me recuerdas?_**- dijo el espectro mientras sonreía diabólicamente…**_

_**El rostro de la mujer y de su marido cambio en un instante a un rictus de terror…**_

-ku… kurumada-kun…_**-dijo entre cortadamente la mujer temblando de miedo…**_

_**-**_ exactamente, ¡mujer traicionera!, ¡soy aquel idiota al que después de ir a la guerra por ti, tu traicionaste con el sirviente!_** Gritaba el espíritu perdiendo los estribos mientras presionaba mas a Nodoka, al borde de romperle los huesos…-**_¡y aparte de todo eso, me deshonraste aun mas trayendo al mundo a un bastardo!_** Nodoka lo miraba con miedo, le temía… al hombre que alguna vez amo…**_

-k… kur… kurumadddd… kurumada-kunnn… uuusstteeed… mmuurrriooo… en cccombatte yy… ssseee… rompió… nuuuessssttrr… ccc… coomprrrooomiissoo… y mmiiis… pppaadres… me comprometieeeerooon… dddeeennuevvvv… ccccon… gggennmaaa…_**-Nodoka apenas podía explicar, la presión ejercida en su cuerpo por esos hilos invisibles era demasiada…**_

-¿entonces fue culpa de tus padres? –_**pregunto el fantasma**_

_**-**_sssssiii…-_**respondió Nodoka a punto de desmayarse….**_

-pero de todos modos no pudiste ni siquiera guardarme luto…-_**dijo el fantasma mientras ejercía más presión con sus invisibles hilos-**_se puede resolver con… veamos…-_**el espíritu, levantando el otro brazo, comenzó a mover los dedos y Genma comenzó a levitar en el aire su cuerpo, reboto bruscamente por paredes y muros, una y otra vez, rompiéndose muchos huesos en el momento, pero ni Nodoka, ranma, Soun o happosai podían hacer nada, sus hilos invisibles los retenían irremediablemente…**_

_**Cuando por fin el espectro dejo en paz a Genma, este cayó de rodillas, lleno de sangre y estando total mente adolorido, solo se mantuvo ahí quieto, en ese momento el espectro, agitando su mano, hizo aparecer una espada de color negro, con la cual conto la cabeza del hombre, que cayó irremediablemente muerto sus pies.**_

_**Nodoka gritaba, gritaba como nunca antes, la sangre corría cual rio, ranma y happosai estaban en shock, estáticos en su lugar, en cambio Soun solo inclino su mirada, llorando a mares…**_

_**El fantasma se inclino y se acerco al oído de Nodoka**_

_**-**_ya ves amor, no fue tan difícil saldar la deuda… _**-muchos creerían que perdonaría a la mujer que amo, pero en ese momento se inclino y la beso…**_

_**La piel de Nodoka comenzó a llenarse de ardor, lloraba lagrimas de sangre, y estaba de rodillas hasta que, para acortar su sufrimiento, los hilillos invisibles, cortaron su cabeza…**_

-muy bien ahora te toca a ti niño…_**-dijo el fantasma dirigiéndose a ranma-**_mereces un sufrimiento supremo…_**-Soun de alguna forma se libero y libero a happosai, pero fueron descuartizados por los hilos invisibles que formaban una telaraña alrededor del espíritu, con los mágicos hilos, ato a ranma y lo postro de rodillas a sus pies, mientras levantaba la cabeza para ver el "espectáculo"**_

_-_muy bien, ahora necesito una esposa…_**-el ser de ultratumba camino hasta las tres jóvenes tendo, que se encontraban hechas un ovillo contra la pared, levanto a Naviki con sus hilos y la analizo detenida mente…**_

-tú te has entregado en cuerpo y alma al dinero… me das ASCO_** –con solo terminar de decir la última frase, la cabeza de la castaña rodo por el suelo, y su cuerpo, tendido un poco mas adelante.**_

_**Después, el espectro fue con akane, ante tal hecho, ranma grito, jaloneo, suplico y lloro, lo que dio a conocer que la amaba con locura pues incluso, hizo hendiduras en su piel con los hilos en un intento de jalarlos y romperlos, por lo que la escena estaba siendo adornada con otro poco mas de sangre …**_

-si es tanto tu amor la dejare para el final… _**dijo diabólicamente el que en sus tiempos fuera Kurmada Noei**_

_**Después el joven se acerco a Kasumi y la miro…**_

-linda joven usted será mi esposa_**-atino a decir mientras volteaba a mirar al lugar donde dejo a akane y a ranma, ella trataba de liberarlo pero todo era en vano.**_

_**El espíritu tomo y uno por uno, con sus hilos fue cortando la blanca e inmaculada piel de la joven akane tendo, solo heridas superficiales, rasguños, ante los gritos y lagrimas desesperados del joven de azabaches cabellos, por fin después de múltiples cortes y quince minutos de dolor para la joven Tendo un hilo corto su pequeña garganta, terminando de una vez con su vida…**_

_**Ranma dio un grito aun más fuerte, lleno de rabia y de dolor, Kasumi ya no miraba, solo cubría su rostro con sus manos y lloraba ¿Cómo era posible que una noche de celebración por su boda, se convirtiera en el infierno donde perdió a toda su familia? Después de un rato, los hilos invisibles del joven Kurmada, terminaron también con la vida del joven saotome asiendo que el espectro regresara su atención a la joven de hasta ese día, sonrisa imborrable…**_

_**Se acerco y la intento besar, pero ella se resistía, después de un forcejeo, tomo su cabello y con un fuerte jalón la detuvo mientras la besaba…**_

_**Cuando después de unos segundos de besarla bajó la vista para analizarla correctamente, se percato de la existencia de un pequeño anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de la joven…**_

-¿estás comprometida?-_**pregunto intrigado el espectro sin perder la calma. **_

-s… si… con el doctor Tofu Ono…_**respondió Kasumi…**_

_**El espectro la miro y con su mano izquierda hizo la seña de cortar con tijeras, con el dedo medio y el índice, haciendo que la cabeza de la joven, mayor de las tres hermanas tendo rodara por el suelo del lugar…**_

-no permitiría que ningún loco la matara creyendo que lo traicionó…_**dijo el ser de ultratumba antes de desvanecerse en el aire dejando atrás una risa siniestra…**_

…

_**Una luz envolvió la terrible escena con lo cual, todos regresaron al cielo, estaban agitadísimos, Soun abrazando a Naviki y a Kasumi, que lloraban tanto como su progenitor, Genma abrazaba a Nodoka, que solamente daba suaves palmadas en la espalda del hombre para tranquilizarlo un poco, happosai se desmayo tras comprobar que estaba vivo y el joven Saotome abrazo a su prometida, como si fuera un intento para evitar que algo le pasara… en su interior se disculpaba por no poder protegerla de la ilusión creada por el shinnigami, y ella se aferraba a la camisa de el sintiendo protección y apoyo… todos los humanos presentes lloraban a mares… algunos trataban de ocultarlo, como ranma y akane, que en el abrazo, no permitían que nadie los viera, se conformaban con sentir la vibración de la respiración pausada del otro, y oír los leves gemidos causados por el llanto en su amado… por primera vez se permitieron demostrar ante el otro que lloraban por sus seguridad (la de ambos)… pero otros lloraban abiertamente a ríos, a mares, como Soun que se reprimía en voz alta por no poder hacer nada para proteger a sus pequeñas…**_

_**Genma se desmayo, y Nodoka ya había recuperado la calma cuando el shinnigami paro de reír y se bajo de la plataforma con la bola de cristal todos los presentes lo miraron atónitos…**_

_**Para ese momento en el cielo, se alcanzo a ver el sol, había amanecido, ya habían sopesado una noche, faltaba poco para terminar…**_

…

_**LAMENTO MUCHO SI FUE TERRIBLE PERO EL TERROR NO SE ME DA…**_

_**VERDADERAMENTE CONSIDERO QUE SOY MUY TORPE PARA CON ESTO…**_

_**Y SI LOS TRAUME PERDONENME SINCERAMENTE…**_

_**UN GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN SALUDO PARA JROSASS QUE APRESIO MUCHO Y QUE TANTO ME APOYA CON MIS LOCURAS…**_


	5. COMBATE A MUERTE

_**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON TODOS PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, YO SOLO LOS USO PARA ENTRETENERNOS, SIN FINES DE LUCRO…**_

_**SOLO LAS IDEAS DESARROLLADAS SON MÍAS…**_

…

_**Estaban tensos y aun asustados, todo fue un sueño, una terrible pesadilla, una cruel ilusión creada por aquel malvado dios creo para entretener a los demás… **_

_**Había amanecido, estaban más cerca de terminar, se pusieron en pie y fueron a alimentarse y a descansar, después de eso, varias horas habían pasado, el joven dios del fuego, se acercó a la plataforma, no parecía tener más de 11 o 12 años, era ciertamente algo fornido, rasgos dulces e infantiles, ojos de color miel brillante, sonrisa juguetona y un cabello pelirrojo algo despeinado, se paró en la plataforma y cuando toda la familia tendo-saotome estuvo reunida enfrente de esta el chico comenzó a dictar..**_

…

_**Era una tarde tranquila en Nerima, ambos jóvenes estaban poniendo a prueba sus habilidades en combate, el hizo un ataque imprevisto y ella voló a la distancia, se puso en pie y ataco, tomo su abanico y lo lanzo, se clavó de lleno en el pecho desnudo de él y este también voló, ella se acercó y lo golpeo múltiples veces, el lanzo una barrida y con los pies por delante pateo su cabeza, una, dos, tres, cuatro veces mientras saltaba hasta que ella cayo aparentemente inerte a sus pies, un poco de espera y volvió todo a comenzar, la voz profunda del narrador se dejó escuchar anunciando el comienzo del duelo, ella ataco primero, el que comienza tendrá una ventaja, soltó una ventisca con sus abanicos de metal y él se alzó en el aire, para cuando ella termino su ataque el cuerpo del muchacho se estampo en el suelo, peleaban en una arena extraña, parecía una plataforma sostenida por las estatuas alrededor, llovía y con otro golpe certero de ella, el cayo al vacío, cayendo a lo que parecía un estanque debajo de a flotante arena, al regresar el encima de la arena ella aprovecho para patear su cabeza con un salto múltiple, el, la golpeo y de una de las cajas que ahí se encontraban ella extrajo una espada, con toda su habilidad hizo múltiples cortes en el cuerpo de el, haciendo que el perdiera la contienda…**_

_**Después de nuevamente escuchar la voz del narrador todo volvió a comenzar, patadas, golpes ataques, los abanicos volaban, llamas se disparaban de ambos lados de la contienda, cuando ella por fin tomo la decisión y ataco de lleno y con todas sus fuerzas logro dejarlo atontado teniendo la oportunidad de terminarlo de una vez por todas, hizo la invocación, aparecieron chispas de color verde de sus manos y l golpearlo hizo la combinación perfecta de mantras para hacer la técnica secreta de la que tanto se enorgullecía, se acercó a él, contoneando su fuerte y a la vez delicado cuerpo, enmarcado por un leotardo azul que más bien parecía una armadura, sujetando su hermoso cabello castaño en un chongo estilo chino, moviendo y contoneando finamente sus curvas para acercarse a él y besarle la mejilla, ese era el famoso beso de la muerte, el tras recibirlo, sintió un agudo dolor y comenzó a retorcerse, cayó al piso aun retorciéndose, cual babosa que recibió una buena dosis de sal, y cuando llego a una supremacía del dolor, exploto, llenando de sangre el fondo rojo… FATALITIE anunciaba un letrero rojo en la pantalla de la televisión mientras Ranma bajaba el control molesto y Akane le recalcaba su victoria en la cara…**_

-solo me venciste porque el control está dañado…_**-dijo tan orgulloso como siempre, ella se puso en pie y comenzó a irse, justo antes de que abandonara la habitación se detuvo en la salida y le dijo clara, cantarina y dulcemente…-**_no, perdiste porque ni tú, ni Liu Kang pueden contra nuestros encantos femeninos_**- se mofo de el en su cara y luego abandono la habitación de lleno, no se dio cuenta pero dejo a su prometido sumamente sonrojado con tal comentario…**_

…

_**-**_jajajajajajajajajaja-_** rio el dios del fuego mientras bajaba del pedestal y se iba, Ranma seguía sonrojado y Akane también reía, eso era bastante agradable, le gano al hombre más fuerte del mundo en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo… claro con la ayuda de kitana…**_

…

**JIJIJIJIJIJIJIJII ES QUE YO ESTABA JUGANDO MORTAL KOMBAT CON MIS HERMANOS Y PUES SE ME OCURRIÓ ESTO…**

**PERDONEN POR HABER DESAPARECIDO PERO… APARTE DE MIS BLOQUEOS CREATIVOS ESTOY EN PERIODOS DE PRUEBA Y UDS. SABEN…**

**JIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJI**

**UN CORDIAL Y SINCERO SALUDO Y AGRADECIMIENTO A ESAS PERSONITAS QUE ME DEJARON REVIEWS, QUE SON:**

**BRY: JIJIJIJIJIJI AGRADEZCO MUCHÍSIMO TU REVIEW, LO QUE QUERÍA ERA VARIARLE UN POQUITÍN PORQUE LA VERDAD SIEMPRE SOY DEMASIADO EMPALAGOSA… TU REVIEW ME ALEGRO MUCHO EL DIAAA! POR CIERTO AGRADEZCO QUE TE TOMES EL TIEMPO DE LEER MIS LOCURAS…**

**JROSASS: AMIGA AQUÍ ESTÁ EL OTRO, EN HONOR A TI Y A… PUES A LOS VIDEOJUEGOS… JIJIJIJIJIJI AGRADEZCO MUCHISIMISIMISISISISIMISIMO TU REVIEW, ES SÚPER HÍPER SÚPER LINDO QUE TE TOMES EL TIEMPO DE LEER MIS LOCURAS… SABES QUE TE QUIERO MUCHO Y TE ESTIMO COMO ESCRTORA GENIAL!**

**POR CIERTO, MORTAL KOMBAT TAMPOCO ES MÍO… Y LA ARENA DE LA QUE HABLO ES LA ARENA DE WOO SHI EN EL MORTAL COMBAT PARA XBOX NEGRO… LA MARCA XBOX TAMPOCO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD… **

**DEJEN REVIEWS!**

**LOS QUIERE:**

**KOISSHI SAOTOME**


End file.
